


Too Hard to Escape

by TooLameForYou (orphan_account)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, M/M, Mention of blood, Older!Billy "Snake" Nikssilp, Older!Chucky, Older!verse, Toxic Relationship, mention of bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: Sometimes, two people aren't right for each other, yet, neither party seems willing to move forward and remain stagnant on where they are... It's a sad truth, one that Chucky and Snake know all too well.





	Too Hard to Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something with these two for awhile and by a while, I mean ever since I came up with this toxic ship like a week or two ago. It's short, but I haven't been in a writing mood for awhile so, yea!

Blood trickled down the former Woodscout's nose as Snake stared at himself in the mirror, noticing how red his left cheek looked meaning there was bound to be a blue-ish purple bruise blossoming forth within a couple of days that would have most of Snake's co-workers and regulars giving him worried glances. Of course, this wasn't the first time nor would it be the last time that Snake would carry around bruises like this, but it wasn't like he was a victim in this situation. Chin softly grabbed, a hand guided Snake to face away from the mirror where the scout's blue eyes now landed on the male who stood in front of him, softly wiping the blood trickling down Snake's nose with a wet hand towel. Their relationship was toxic, it was plain and obvious, yet, Snake couldn't seem to drag himself away from it neither could the other instead, they remained the same.

Everything remained the same from the simple "I love you" that would be said each morning before work to the punches and being shoved against the wall when one of them got angry during the evening at the other. It was like clockwork almost yet, instead of breaking the cycle and moving on, the two remained in the little apartment together where the aftermath was taking care of each other with promises it wouldn't happen again, but those promises were empty. Actions spoke louder, than words and the actions the next day would show that neither of them would change. 

"How was work?" Breaking the silence as the ginger held the wet hand towel to Snake's nose, the shorter shrugged, work had been the same as usual, nothing new ever happened and when it did well, it wasn't anything exciting. "Same as usual. We did adopt out a lot of cats so, we should be getting some new ones this week."

"Hm, maybe we should adopt a cat." Chucky suggested as he removed the rag from Snake's nose, setting it aside on pristine white counter of the sink where some of the couples toothbrushes and tissues sat. Though to be honest, Snake couldn't picture the two owning a cat together, then again, the former scout had never even picture the two being together, but due to circumstance beyond their control, they somehow managed to get together. Perhaps a cat would do some good in their relationship after all, there wasn't any way possible for the relationship to be ruined anymore. 

"Yea... We could." Snake responded, a smile forming on the ginger's face as Chucky leaned down pressing his lips against Snake's for a moment before pulling away, a simple kiss it was, but one to be expect especially after a fight when it came to Chucky while Snake went off in a different direction with affections of hugs and cuddles, depending on where he found the ginger after the fight. Most importantly, it was the same old same old. Leaning forward since the taller of the two was still bent at Snake's level, the former Woodscout rested his forehead on the former Campbell camper, peering into his eyes. 

"I love you." The words came out, though Snake no longer knew if they held any truth to him, some days it was hard to tell while other days, he felt like he was close to feeling those words though today, Snake just spoke the words without actually feeling anything behind them. They were just words that needed to be said at this moment. "I love you too." The ginger responded, smile still in place and Snake wondered if the other felt them or if he too, was just saying it just like he was.


End file.
